Jessaline Of Mindelan
by DaniSue
Summary: Kel's niece has taken her aunt's example and decided to become something more than a court lady. She joins the Queen's Riders, and will soon be sent to the Scanran War. Is there possible romance in the chaos of war?


Jessaline of Mindelan

I had long grown weary of entertaining my younger brothers, sisters, and cousins. Being the eldest daughter of Sir Anders of Mindelan, twin to Lachran, my next closest sibling was two years younger, and next closest cousin nearly three. 

"Jessie! Horsie ride! Horsie ride!" my five year old cousin Rhys demanded. I conceded and lifted the little boy onto my back. After what seemed like an eternity of giving horsie rides and reading stories, the nurses were able to settle the children into a naptime. 

Free of any further obligations, I wandered the castle aimlessly. I wonder where Aunt Kel was right now; she's been a knight for four years. What was she doing? Out fighting Scanrans and Immortals, risking her life for others? Or something equally glorious? Probably. And I? I was playing entertainer to a bunch of little kids. I wish I wasn't the oldest. Or that I was a boy. My twin Lachran is training to be a page, and is now in his fourth year. I suppose I could've been a page, though it would have been difficult financially. The family is not the richest, I well know. I can make something of myself some other way. And I will. I swear. 

"Jessie! There's a letter for you!" Mother called.

A letter! From Aunt Kel?

Dear Jessie,

Glad to receive your letter. I feel sorry for you, with all those children. I know what it feels like. I've been posted as the leader of a refugee camp on the Scanran boarder. Since the war has begun, there are so many people who have lost their homes. It's not exactly what I had in mind when I became a knight, but I am dedicated to fulfilling my purpose here. It is a challenge, dealing with everyone and organizing food and beds and such. I also have to try to relocate the families to new homes. Luckily the Scanran raiders have left the camp alone, so I don't have to worry about fighting them. Once I am done here, I hope to be placed in a more active place. Sorry this note is so short. Keep safe and Goddess Bless.

Aunt Kel 

Poor Aunt Kel! I too would not like to be posted in such a place. I'm certain that she is doing the best that anyone could. I shall write her a letter right away.

_Dear Aunt Kel,_

I'm so glad you got my letter and took the time to write back. I do so love to hear about your knightly exploits. I wish I could do things like you, be brave and bold. I'm sure you're handling the refugee camp beautifully. I hate being here at Mindelan. The children are driving me crazy. Perhaps when I go to court I will be one of the Royal Ladies. Or maybe I'll join the Queen's Riders! Why has that never occurred to me before? Don't you think that would be a worthy pursuit? I will ask Father if he approves. I'm sure Mother won't. She doesn't approve of anything I do. I have nothing more to write so I will not bother to continue. Goddess Bless.

Love Always,

Jessie 

The Queen's Riders! What a brilliant idea! In a few weeks I'll be fifteen, old enough to join. I'll ask my parents tonight.

"Mother? Father? May I speak with you?" I asked as dinner ended. The children filed out with their nurses, but Grandmother Ilane and Grandfather Piers remained. 

"Certainly," my mother smiled.

"As you know, in a few weeks I'll be 15. You also know that at age 15, you can join a lot of organizations. For example, the Queen's Riders…"

"Jessaline of Mindelan! Are you suggesting that you intend to join the Queen's Riders?" my mother screeched.

"That was the idea, Mother, yes."

"Absolutely not! It's simply out of the question!" she shook her head.

"Tilaine, maybe it's not such a bad idea," my father interjected.

"What do you mean not such a bad idea? Of course it's a bad idea!"

"Tilaine, I think it's a very good idea," Grandmother Ilane said calmly.

"You would!" Mother retorted.

"Mother, please! Why can't I? I know how to use a staff, a dagger, Aunt Kel taught me some swordplay, and she says I have the best aim with a bow she's seen! I'm a better rider than Lachran even!" I argued, on the verge of tears.

"Jessie makes a very good point. I think she could be a positive addition to the Riders," Grandfather took my side.

"Jessaline, why do you want to do this? Don't you want to learn a ladies' duties, go to court and find a good husband?" my mother could not comprehend my desire.

"No, Mother, I don't. I want to be like Aunt Kel! I want to do something, help people! Make a difference!" I attempted to explain, not that my mother would ever understand.

"Jessie, if this is what you want, what you truly want, than you have my permission," Father announced. 

"What?" Mother said, after which she produced a series of angry gasps and half words. 

"Jessie, why don't you go to your room now. I will speak to your mother," my father dismissed me quietly. 

Outside, I could hear my father talking to my mother. I knew he would win, he always did. I merrily skipped to my room. I was going to be a Rider! 

5 weeks later, my parents waved good-bye as I rode my horse, Seriah, away from Mindelan castle. As previously predicted, my father convinced Mother that I should go to Corus and become a rider. I did not go to Corus unaccompanied, my father's servant Gino as well as my own maid, Muriel rode with me. The days of riding passed with ease, my mind thoroughly focused on all the things I would do as a Rider. Before I realized, we were in Corus. 

"Name?" the Rider asked. I had reported to the Rider headquarters.

"Jessaline of Mindelan," I replied nervously.

"Age?" he asked.

"Fifteen."

"Alright, fill out these papers and bring them back," he pointed to a group of chairs.

"Thank you."

I looked at the questions.

**__**

What is your reason for joining the Queen's Riders?

What do you believe you will bring to the Queen's Riders?

What skills do you possess that will make you a good Rider?

The questions went on and on to three pages. I answered the best I could. Was this how they decided who got into the Riders? By answering an endless amount of questions? Didn't personality, intelligence, appearance, display of skills, hold any merit? I asked as I returned the papers.

"Excuse me, but what more is required to become a rider?" 

"There is the interview with Commander Tourakom, the tryout where you demonstrate your skills, and if you are chosen there is training camp. So you see, it is quite extensive."

"Of course." 

"You will be contacted as to the date and time of your interview."

"Thank you."

I returned to my grandparent's home in the city. I was the only resident at the time, not counting the servants. How long would I have to wait?

Not long apparently, the next day a Rider brought a note to the house.

__

Jessaline of Mindelan:

Please report to Rider headquarters tomorrow for your interview with Commander Tourakom and council at noon. Also to be held is the clinic to demonstrate necessary skills. Thank you for your interest in the Queen's Riders.

"Jessaline of Mindelan?" one of the judges entered the waiting room and called my name. I stood, and she motioned for me to follow her into the interviewing room. At one end of the room there was a long table, behind which sat five riders. In front of the table sat a lone chair, in which I sat. 

In the center seat at the table sat whom I assumed to be the commander. She was a short woman, with dark skin, eyes, and hair. She smiled, and her white teeth contrasted greatly to her skin. 

"A relation to Keladry?" she asked.

"Yes, she's my aunt," I replied.

"I know her. Did she have any impact on you wanting to join the Riders?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I admire her greatly. She inspired me to want to do something more than just be a court lady."

"She is someone to look up to," Commander Tourakom agreed. She held the papers I had filled out the first day. "I see you know the fighting arts. How did you acquire these skills?"

"Some from my grandmother, she taught me all she learned in the Yamani Isles. Some from my father and uncles, who are knights. As well as from Aunt Keladry. She taught me a lot."

"What are you best at?"

"Archery and riding."

The interview lasted for half an hour. Commander Tourakom shook my hand. "It was nice meeting you, Jessaline. I'm looking forward to seeing you demonstrate your skills."

Some 25 young men and women had gathered in the Riders training yard. The judges and the commander stood in front of us. 

"This is Sergeant Drew Rico he will be reviewing your archery skills. If you'll follow him?" Commander introduced the Rider.

A line of wannabe Riders stood in front of each of the 10 targets. I smiled in satisfaction as another of my arrows sank into the center of the target. Sergeant Rico applauded as he approached. I handed the bow to the girl behind me.

"Where did you learn archery?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's just something I always did," I said honestly. It seemed like someone in my family was always practicing some sort of weaponry. I guess I had just joined them. 

"You do it extremely well," he complimented, adding a bright smile. "I'll be sure to tell the Commander that." He winked and walked away.

I stood staring after his retreating back. He was young, nineteen? Twenty at most. I suddenly remembered how blue his eyes were, how shiny his strait blonde hair was.

"Hello! It's your turn!" a girl was trying to hand me the bow. She followed my gaze, and her annoyance disappeared. She gave a merry laugh. "Don't get so attached," she advised.

"What? Why?" 

"Well, from what I've heard, he has a pretty horrendous track record with young, female Riders."

I stared at her, unbelieving. She laughed again. "I'm Ruby, by the way. Ruby Letinn."

"Jessaline of Mindelan." I shook her outstretched hand. 

"How old are you?" she asked as we moved on to staff work.

"Fifteen. You?"

"Eighteen. Say, are you related to Sir Keladry? The lady knight?" she asked. 

"Yes, she's my aunt."

"Wow! I wish someone in my family was famous!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Believe me, it's not as great as it sounds."

The horses had already been saddled. We mounted up and followed the line out of the stable. Ruby looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because that's all anyone sees me as! No one cares that I'm Jessaline, all they hear is Mindelan and think Keladry," I tried to explain.

A few sweaty hours later, the clinic was complete. 

"We will be sending word to all those who made it within a few days," Commander Tourakom announced. "Thank you to all of you for coming out today."

"You wanna go do something?" Ruby asked.

I thought about it. What else did I have to do? "Like what?"

"There's this pub where all the Riders hang out. Some of the others trying out invited me," she nodded to a group of our fellows. "So do you want to come?"

"Sure," I replied and proceeded to follow Ruby over to the group.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them cheerfully. They replied in kind.

"Guys, this is Jessaline of Mindelan," she introduced me. "Jessaline, this is Kira Starwatch, her brother Micah," the pair smiled and nodded, "Lance, J.J., Rob, Ken, and Phoebe."

"You can call me Jessie, though." 

"You guys ready to go?" Micah, or at least I think it was Micah, said.

"Absolutely!" Ruby said enthusiastically. 

The group navigated through the crowds in the streets of Corus, to halt in front of a ratty looking building. The worn sign read The Orion Tavern above the entrance. 

"This is it?" I said softly to Ruby, who also wore a look of disappointment. 

"Maybe it's nice inside?" she said doubtfully.

Despite the appearance, we followed the others inside. Ruby's prediction proved correct: the pub was quite nice inside. One side of the large room was filled with wooden tables and benches. On the wall was a fireplace, where a bright fire burned thankfully; it was chilly for early autumn, and more chairs were placed around it. On the other side was an open wooden floored space, where several couples danced. The group sat down at an empty table near the back of the room. 

"Are all these people Riders?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, look at the uniforms!" someone replied.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. Ruby noticed once again. 

"So, you got a thing for Sergeant Rico, do you?" she grinned wickedly. 

"No!" I retorted too quickly.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Jess. Just remember what I told you, okay?"

"Don't worry Ruby, he probably doesn't even know I exist," I tried to keep my tone light.

"I wouldn't speak so quickly," she nodded her head towards Rico, who was making his way towards us.

"Ladies," he bowed slightly. I heard Ruby giggle as I stuttered a greeting.

"Jessaline of Mindelan, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. "I never forget a pretty face," he told Ruby, who giggled and elbowed me. "Do you dance?" he asked me. 

"Sure she does!" Ruby answered for me. 

"Let's go then!" he took my hand. 

I turned my head to glower at Ruby as I followed him to the dance floor. We danced for only a few seconds before the fast paced song ended and the musicians struck up a slow one. Drew smiled and shrugged, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I followed suit and reached up to put my hands on his shoulders. 

After the slow song ended, we continued dancing. I do not know how much time passed before Ruby tapped me on the shoulder. "Jess, it's almost midnight. We're going, okay?" she nodded to the group we had come with, who were waiting by the door. I turned back to Drew.

"I guess I should go…" I said reluctantly.

"I'll escort her home, you guys go on," Drew told Ruby, who shrugged and left with the others. "Should we leave now?" he asked me. I nodded.

We walked through the dark city streets, void of most people at this hour. 

"Well, this is it," we stood on the door step to my grandparents townhouse. 

"Lovely evening, Lady Jessaline. I shall see you again soon, no doubt." He bowed slightly and left. And Ruby thought he was a player? He was a perfect gentleman, I thought as I prepared for bed. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was of him.

A/N – Worthy of continuation? One way to tell me…REVIEW! Thanks! 


End file.
